Question: If $x \oslash y = x-5y$ and $x \triangleright y = 3x-4$, find $1 \triangleright (4 \oslash -3)$.
Answer: We don't need to find $4 \oslash -3$ because $x \triangleright y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $1 \triangleright y$ $ 1 \triangleright y = (3)(1)-4$ $ \hphantom{1 \triangleright y} = -1$.